Many inventions have been devised to deter access to birdfeeders by squirrels and other pests. Due to their persistent nature, pests such as squirrels will find a way to get around any obstruction, unless that obstruction causes physical discomfort to the pests. Electrical shock is an excellent deterrent to pests. Reliable delivery of that electrical shock is problematic. No device exists which provides consistent reliable protection for bird feeders.